the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Chulcrix
Gargantuan Magical Beast (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 13d10+78 (149 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: Fly 40 ft. Armor Class: 24 (-4 size, -1 Dex, +19 natural), touch 5, flat-footed 24 BAB/Grapple: +13/+35 Attack: Pincer +20 melee (3d6+10) Full Attack: 2 pincers +20 melee (3d6+10) Space/Reach: 20 ft./15 ft. Special Attacks: Attractor, improved grab, swallow whole Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., fast healing 4, immunities (cold, fire), plane shift Saves: Fort +16, Ref +7, Will +5 Abilities: Str 31, Dex 9, Con 23, Int 6, Wis 12, Cha 13 Skills: Listen +11, Spot +11 Feats: Alertness, Great Fortitude, Improved Natural Attack (pincer), Improved Initiative, Weapon Focus (pincer) Environment: Ethereal Plane Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 9 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: 14-26 HD (Gargantuan); 27-50 HD (Colossal) Level Adjustment: -- This gigantic worm is well over a hundred feet long, covered with black, chitinous skin that secretes glistening mucous reeking of rotten meat. Its gaping circular maw is lined with small sensory tendrils, and two pincered arms extend menacingly into the mists. These gargantuan hunters of the Deep Ether are mercifully rare - their size and ferocity are more then a match for most cutters. The chulcrix is apparently native to the Ethereal Plane, and unable to survive on other planes. Some etherfarers speak of particularly feral nathri tribes that worship a chulcrix, and also use half-tamed specimens as war mounts. A chulcrix does not speak, although some believe that it understands Planar Trade and/or Nathri. COMBAT A chulcrix is a fairly passive combatant, relying on its resilience until all foes are drawn in and devoured. It often surprises planewalkers with its speed and maneuverability when it launches itself at attackers using ranged weapons from afar. Attractor (Su): A chulcrix hunts simply by opening its wide mouth and telekinetically drawing prey toward it. At will as a standard action, a chulcrix can radiate a 90-ft. cone of telekinetic energy; each creature in the area is drawn toward to chulcrix at a speed of 30 ft. per round. Each round, the creature is allowed a Will saving throw (DC 17) to halve this speed. A creature drawn into the chulcrix's space in this manner is automatically grappled, and the chulcrix can attempt to swallow it the following round. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a chulcrix must hit with its pincer attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can attempt to swallow the foe the following round. Swallow Whole (Ex): A chulcrix can try to swallow a grabbed opponent of smaller size then itself by making a successful grapple check. The swallowed creature takes 2d8+10 points of bludgeoning damage and 6 points of acid damage per round from the chulcrix’s gizzard. A swallowed creature can cut its way out by using a light slashing or piercing weapon to deal 25 points of damage to the gizzard (AC 18). Once the creature exits, muscular action closes the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. A Gargantuan chulcrix’s gizzard can hold 2 Huge, 8 Large, 32 Medium, or 128 Small or smaller opponents. Plane Shift (Sp): Once per day, a chososion can enter any of the Inner Planes, the Astral Plane, or the Material Plane. This ability transports the chososion and, at the chososion’s option, any previously swallowed creatures. It is otherwise similar to the spell of the same name (caster level 13th). Category:Magical beasts